


you're all that i've been yearning for

by shrewbuddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babies, F/M, Ficlet, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Non canon compliant, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrewbuddy/pseuds/shrewbuddy
Summary: A wedding; a child.I've been waiting for you.





	you're all that i've been yearning for

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from “I’ve Been Waiting For You” from the Mamma Mia 2: Here We Go Again Soundtrack. I recommend listening to the song while you read.  
> (Choose the Mamma Mia version; the ABBA one unfortunately lacks most of the sentiment.)

**Vr. 1**

A haze.

Keith’s vision is a haze of warm pinks and yellows as the sun sets above his head. In the distance, he can see him. Shiro in his stark white suit, walking calmly toward him. Always the center of attention, but now, every eye falls on him as the rays of sunshine create facets of light, radiant against his skin. Keith has never seen a man more beautiful, more graceful, more lovely than the one who takes step after step toward him. No nerves – only a bright smile searing heat into Keith’s heart. God, it could give at any moment looking at him.

Keith wants to kiss him as he finally approaches. He refrains.

Vows. The time to read the vows falls upon them. Shiro has elected to go first. Not to anyone’s surprise, Shiro’s words are poetry. His devotion to Keith is rivalled only by Keith’s own devotion to Shiro. Fierce promises, declarations of pure love.

It’s Keith’s turn. Speak from the heart, they tell him. His heart is racing. How can words come from a racing heart? How does he word the great thrill this man encroaches on his heart every moment of their lives? How delighted Keith is to call the man in front of him his partner – in friendship, in love, and in battle? Words don’t exist to describe the pleasure of Shiro’s care and affection from the first moment they met. Nor to define the sheer excitement that settles in Keith’s stomach as he looks deep into the beautiful eyes ahead of him, slightly fearful but wholly optimistic about the future ahead. After all the hardship, Keith only yearns for one thing – Shiro.

He loves him; he adores him. Many moments of their love, tracked by the endless times Keith has laid his life before him. And now, Keith finds he only want Shiro more and more as time passes. With these words, their lives change forever, but so many words have been life-changing before them.  _As many times as it takes. We saved each other. I will never give up on you._

After years of love and cherishment – all cemented in these words to the beautiful man who stands before him on this fateful day – Keith can see that his lonely days have come to an end. On the horizon, mixed in with the muted tones and pastels of the sky, Keith can see happiness: a new outlook on love, taken a direction he has never seen before.

He speaks volumes; he lays a kiss upon Shiro’s lips, like he’s been waiting to his whole life.

**Vr. 2**

Bright are Allura’s eyes, staring down at the bump of her stomach. Hardly visible and only noticeable to her, a piece of her now devoted to another, dependent on her to carry them forward to the dawn of day after day. A new form of love – a kind of love that Allura has never known.

Allura is not scared, the sweet promise of love and devotion heavy on her lips, that of a dedicated mother. She knows not when their loving child will join them in his world, but Allura knows that with every movement, every loving punch, is something she holds dear to her as time passes.

Lance anticipates the day that their beautiful child will come into their lives. Upon every night before retiring, he takes time to coo and smile at Allura’s stomach, as she takes in the sheer happiness that surrounds her life. Lance will whisper sweet nothings to the child between them. One thing is completely certain: Lance cannot wait to meet them and love them.

Allura is continuously thrilled by the feeling of movement in her belly. Endlessly delighted by the incessant pampering from her loving Lance. On quiet days, she realizes how much she yearns for that connection. As the bump grows and takes form into the wonderful soul that will soon join his universe, Allura settles into this new love. She adores this child; and in a universe where she has given so much, she would gladly give her life for one more thing. Allura, eager, want the day to come more and more with each passing second.

And soon, the pain is much more than just the anticipation. Every part of Allura’s body is aching, burning. There’s something worth more than it all in the end. Waiting for her on the other side is the freedom from loneliness. Waiting on the other side is the family she wishes to have once more.

She feels a sensation of relief; she hears a cry out into the ether, and she cradles a bright-eyed boy against her chest, like she’s been waiting to her whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/aspeckeith) to scream with me
> 
> ps: sorry, i know childbirth isn't that great. let's pretend it is.


End file.
